A Song of RPGs
by SovngardeIsHere
Summary: Being gifted with a strange power, a man from our world finds himself thrust right into the middle of a sickening and horrifying world. Watch as he explores what mysteries this world holds. SI gamer mc.


**Welcome to the game system! You have been chosen randomly out of countless people in the multiverse to participate in our system. Before we move forward, please choose a world to start in.**

A blinding light seemed to flash before me. I turned towards the text that somehow magically appeared before me and I paused. "…What the hell?" I said unclear of myself. I did not remember drinking the previous night, but even if I did I highly doubted it would produce a dream like this.

I moved my hands towards my face and rubbed it…or at least I tried to. When I tried to move my limbs I noticed that I could not see anything except for the text before me. Around me, it was as if the night itself had cloaked the world and shadowed everything from my very gaze. I began to panic slightly.

"W-where the hell is my body? What kind of madness is this?" I asked as if I would be answered somehow, like the gods themselves would show me the light.

**Please select a world to start in.**

I gazed at the message that appeared before me. I was slightly afraid, yet I was curious where all this madness would lead to. "If I cooperate will you free me from my shackles?" I asked the mysterious entity.

**You will experience more freedom than a mortal should ever be allowed to experience…**

Well that wasn't cryptic at all. Ah to hell with it! I'll play your blasted game fiend. "Ok, I accept. What now?" I asked warily.

**Your acceptance is noted, however, it was not required. Please select a world from below:**

**[Harry Potter]** You will start off as a first year student just arriving on the Hogwarts express. You will start with your school supplies, a wand, a few robes, and 10 galleons. Will have the game system.

**[Star Wars]** You will start off in any timeline of your choosing. You can choose to start as a force sensitive in which case you will be a child. If you want to be an adult then you will still have the game system as a power.

**[One Piece]** You can start in any of the seas excluding the grand line and new world. The game system will be treated as your power. The game system will not be affected by water. You can still eat a devil fruit, however, if you do then both your game powers and your devil fruit will be affected by water.

**[Bleach]** You start off in Karakura town as a transfer student a year before the main plot begins. Your power is the game system. Can get a zanpakuto in the right circumstances.

**[Naruto]** You can choose to start in any village as an orphan entering the academy. Alternatively you can choose to be an adult roaming the wild with the game powers. If an adult is chosen, can still learn jutsus.

**[High School DxD]** You start off as a student transferring into Kuoh academy and catch the attention of the different factions. The game system will be your power.

**[Skyrim]** You start off as the prisoner in a cart being hauled off to their execution. You are the dragonborn and will have the game system as your power.

**[Marvel]** You start off in the Marvel universe as a random person. The game system will be your powers, but you can gain more by the various ways that people can in this universe. You can choose to start in either the MCU or the Avengers storyline.

**[DC]** You start off in the world of gods and monsters. Your power will be the game system. Warning: the Justice League will take note of you and decide whether or not to 'deal' with you. They might force you to join a team in order to monitor you.

**[Game of Thrones]** You start off as a person left for dead, attacked by bandits on the road. The timeline will be 100 years before the start of the story. Can choose which region in Planetos to start in. Will have the game powers.

**[RWBY]** You start off as a student entering Beacon Academy. The game system will be your power. Note: due to the powers the game system possesses you will be hounded after by the various powers that be.

**[Dragon Ball]** You start off as a human on Earth. Your power will be the game system. Your goal will be to find the dragon balls to fulfill your any wish.

**[Lord of the Rings]** You start off as a human stumbling upon the Shire a few years before the main story. What you do will be up to you. The game system will be your main power.

**[Percy Jackson]** You start off as a random human in the world. Due to your game powers you will instantly be attempted at being swayed towards various gods and if rejected, said being will be hostile towards you.

**[Walking Dead]** You start off as a survivor a few months after the virus has spread. Due to your game powers you will be immune to the virus, but zombies will still target you. Will have game powers.

I blinked at the choices. Despite the predicament I found myself in, I could not help but get excited. All these choices seemed like works of fiction that I greatly enjoyed.

**The choices above were selected based on the user's memory. If another location is desired all the player must do is ask.**

Well I guess at least one mystery is solved. I sat back and analyzed each option. Truth be told I would love to enter every of these universes. Honestly I was stuck on whether or not to select Naruto or One Piece. Who didn't want to become a pirate or a ninja after watching those animes.

DC and Marvel would also be good, yet a lot of fanfiction had made me wary of such a choice. I didn't want to earn the ire of the literal gods in those universes just for existing. Harry Potter would be nice, yet to be honest I really didn't want to go back to school and write essays about silly things like frogs. Plus I didn't want to be a kid again.

I looked at a potentially dangerous choice and wondered if it would be worth it. Game of Thrones was one of my favourite worlds even though it was extremely brutal. It also may be a tame enough world for me to grow in if I ever get the chance to venture off into another plane of existence.

The only thing was that it seemingly was before the story even started. I thought about it for a second and decided it might be for the best as I could focus on my own story rather than someone else's. "To the hell with it! Game of thrones!" I shouted with all my might.

**[Game of Thrones]** selected

Choose starting location:

Westeros

Essos

Sothoros

Ulthos

Winter Lands

Summer Islands

I gazed at the choices before me, analyzing each for the potential benefits. You know what, we've seen enough of Westeros, it's time for some other part of Planetos to shine. Truth be told I wanted to venture off to Sothoros and explore the jungle-like region. I also secretly wanted to see a wyvern. In the end I chose not to because Sothoros was a land of pestilence and I could not risk it, not yet.

The summer islanders were a peaceful people yet they were targeted constantly, it could not be chosen. Plus I did not want to limit myself to that location if I couldn't procure a boat to sail. The winter lands were most likely the rumoured massive landmass of ice above the shivering sea. I chose not to tempt fate and try my luck.

In the end I knew where I was going to go as it was drenched in mystery and sorcery.

**[Essos]** chosen

Please select race:

**[Human]** You are a human. Greatest at adapting and blending in. More accepted among populations.

**[Giant]** You are a giant, however you were the runt of your litter and are small for a giant. You are 10 ft tall. Adds +100 strength and +100 endurance. Warning: being a giant is a danger in itself. The world will immediately take notice of you and may decide to hunt you down.

**[Deep One]** You are a fishman. You can breathe underwater and can swim at great speeds. You are stronger and faster than a base human. Adds +20 to strength, +10 to dexterity and +20 to endurance. Warning: Fishman are monsters in every sense of the word and outright will be hunted down, every creature other than your race will become hostile on sight. Deep ones will feel a calling to their master in the watery depths.

**[Children]** You are a child of the forest. You have a special bond with nature and as such have been gifted special powers. Creatures will feel at ease around you. You will be hunted down if seen by people who do not understand what you are and do not worship the old gods. -5 to dexterity and -5 strength. Adds +20 to intelligence and wisdom.

**[Mutated human]** You are one who has been altered through genetic defects and blood magic. You have been fused with animal DNA and have become more animalistic in nature. Will gets cannibalistic cravings. +10 to strength, +10 to dexterity, +10 to endurance. Intelligence locked to 5, wisdom gains halved.

**[Winged Man]** Through foul blood magic, avian DNA has been fused to yours and leather and bones has been burned to your back and spine, fusing it and creating wings. Much of your bone density has been shed in order for flight. Grants flight. +10 dexterity on land since you're lighter, +50 dexterity in the air. -5 Endurance and HP halved due to fragile body.

**[Snake Man]** Through foul blood magic, serpent DNA has been infused into your own. The ritual has placed a venom sac inside you and thus you spew poison. Your neck has been elongated greatly and it can twist and turn all the way around. You gain heat vision. +5 dexterity, and +10 strength. People outside of Sothoros will become hostile on contact and even then those in Sothoros may yet still.

Woah. Well that was a new one. I didn't expect that I would get the chance to choose my own race. I was about to select "human", but then I really took a look at the list. Did I really want to start off as something mundane simply because it was what I was used to?

First off there was no way I was becoming a fishman. Other than the horrifying appearance, their "master" seems way too much like Cthulhu for my liking. Yeah I think I would stay away from that sort of mystery, I was adventurous, but not that adventurous.

The giants although cool would stand out way too much. I did not doubt for a second that the uneducated locals and even the educated ones would hunt me down simply because I looked scary. Plus it would be a lonely existence.

I had heard of a race of children in Essos, yet if I was born as them or their northern cousins, only time could tell. Again I didn't know how nice their magic could be, yet the Old Gods were not respected in Essos and I could not take that risk.

I took a hard skip on the mutated human, human meat was a bit too much. I took a look at the last two and I noticed the snake-man. I could not shake the image of Orochimaru off my mind and decided to skip it. It would be pretty cool in a sense, yet what would happen if you wished to lay your lips on a fair maiden, would she become a dead maiden? That was a bit too much.

The winged man rang out to me. I imagined some hero flying through the sky slaying villains and monsters. The bone density seemed like a problem, yet it made sense. In the end I decided if I was going to die, I would regret not being able to fly high in sky. Might as well get a childhood wish off my bucket-list. "Winged Man!" I yelled out.

**[Winged Man]** selected

Please select gender:

**[Male][Female]**

"Male! By the gods, dammit, let me be a male!" I yelled out to the heavens themselves. My breath was ragged and I could picture myself red like a tomato. This was no weird gender-bender. If that ever happened I would jump off the nearest cliff to end the suffering.

**[Male] **selected

Choose body type:

**[Thin]** You start off with more dexterity +20% dexterity. Ability to escape a trap once per day by becoming thinner and slipping out.

**[Fat]** You start off with more HP and endurance +20% Endurance. Ability to bounce projectiles off once per day.

**[Strong] **You start off with more strength +20% strength. Ability to enter into a berserk-like rage and double your strength for the duration.

This choice I didn't really have a choice. My wings would require that I stayed lean to fly. The added bonus of dexterity and special ability was nice. Though I laughed when I read the "fat" body-type. I imagined some fat guy bouncing a cannonball off his stomach.

Plus I wondered how I would escape the trap, would I become paper-thin like that special ability in One Piece? "Thin!" I shouted.

**[Thin]** selected.

Please choose height: (4-8 ft.)

Well I guess I can choose to be a little taller in this life, why the hell not? "Six feet and four inches." I said calmly. I decided it was a little rude to shout all the time. I mean sure I just got kidnapped and stuck in some kind of extra-dimensional game, but still politeness did not cost much.

**[Height= 6.4 ft.]**

Choose hair type and colour:

Ah so the easy questions now, should be simple enough. "Short hair and make it copper-coloured." I told it.

**[Short copper-coloured hair]**

Choose eye colour:

You know what, this is a fantasy universe, give me some fantasy coloured eyes. "Golden. As gold as the metal that shines." That should make me a little easier on the eyes, I chuckled.

**[Golden]**

Please choose your name:

I was slightly tempted to call myself something like "Aragorn" or "Boromir", yet one name just seemed to click. "Vergil." Would be kind of fitting, considering I would be a demon to some.

**[Vergil]**

***Character creation complete***

"Oh great, will that be all?" I was soon answered by another screen. "…Nevermind."

**Please select primary class:**

(Note: you can still learn skills and abilities from other classes, however, they will not be as numerous or effective as if you had selected them instead.)

**[Fighter]**

You like to think with your fists instead of your head. Grants various physical abilities and skills. Grants "health regeneration" as a passive ability. All damage against player is halved.

**[Mage]**

You were always curious about the higher mysteries in life, now you too can discover them. Grants access to magic and abilities. Will start off with starter spells. Unlocks magic.

**[Rouge]**

You always were one who appreciated the finer things in life and always seemed to find things not belonging to you in your pockets. Grants various rouge and stealth based skills. Grants special power "perfect invisibility" to be used once per day.

There was no way I was going to choose a fighter with how I was now fragile. The passive health regeneration was really tempting, yet in the end, it was not enough. I imagined how monstrous a giant with a fighter class would be, that would be the thing of nightmares; I shuddered.

The rouge was a little nice, yet I highly doubted I could ever sneak with giant leathery wings on my back. The mage seemed to call to me, plus maybe it was just some childish notion of wanting to cast a spell, yet I really wanted that class. "Mage." I said. Hoping this would end soon to test out my new abilities.

**[Mage]** selected.

Magic unlocked and access to magic skills.

Starting items granted:

Black shirt (Common)

Black pants (Common)

Black leather boots and socks (Common)

Tent and sleeping bag (Common)

3xWaterskins (Common)

10xFood rations (Common)

Goggles (Common)

Iron Dagger (Common)

Health potion (Uncommon)

Well the bare basics…I guess it's better than nothing. At least I would not be without sustenance. I blinked at the goggles, then realized that the system was being extremely considerate. I could protect my eyes from dust, debris and bugs while in flight.

Starter spells granted:

**[Mage Hand] **

A magical ghost-like hand is conjured into existence. The hand acts like an extension of yours and can pick up and interact with the environment. The hands current strength is 20 lbs and max distance from the user is 15 feet.

**[Control Flames] **

You can control and manipulate non-magical fires. You can control a fire's luminosity, colour, size and shape. You cannot control dragon fire or wildfire.

**[Dancing lights] **

You can conjure up to four balls of light to follow you around. Useful for dark caverns and nightly travel.

**[Mold Earth] **

You can move and shape earth and stone around you. Current level allows only small amounts.

**[Ray of Frost] **

Summons a frigid blast of cold energy towards a target.

**[Shape Water] **

You can momentarily gently move or alter the course of a water flow for a short period of time. It could also sculpt a volume of water no larger than a cube 5 feet (1.5 meters) on a side into animated shapes, change its color or opacity, or even freeze it for up to 1 hour.

**[Shocking Grasp]**

Charges your hand with flowing electric currents that will harm an opponent upon touch.

**[Firebolt]**

Shoots a weak bolt of fire towards a targets.

**[Prestidigitation]**

Prestidigitation allows the user to move an object of less than one pound, create a small sensory effect, clean or soil items within one cubic foot, light or snuff out a small light source, chill or warm a pound of non-living material, produce a small fragile useless item or image out of nothingness, make a small mark or symbol appear on a surface for an hour or less, or make a small, handheld item invisible for a short moment.

Wow that actually was a lot…and are these spells from D&D? Well I guess the system is a being of culture I suppose. I was excited to see if I could get more spells from D&D. The system didn't say anything about MP so I guess it probably uses some kind of Vancian magic system like D&D.

**Before you move on, you can select traits and flaws for your character. The total must equal 0.**

**Negative:**

**(-2) Bad eye sight: **You can't see very well and thus require glasses. Your bad eye sight has caused you to stay indoors and thus you have read a lot. +10% intelligence. -10% dexterity.

**(-10) Blind: **You cannot see and in this world that is basically a death sentence. Can be overcome with implants, though how you will get them is anyone's guess. We wish you luck surviving, you're going to need it. +10 luck.

**(-5) Deaf: **You cannot hear and in a universe where people can be very stealthy, it is a huge deal. Can be overcome with a ritual, though how you will get it is anyone's guess.

**(-2) Tasteless: **You cannot taste. This means that you are more likely to get poisoned.

**(-3) Frail: **Your body is weak. -10% to strength.

**(-1) Lustful: **You are a man of appreciation. You will act out your inner urges and often think things through with your lower head. 100% success rate of seduction attempts on the player, even if he knows it's a trap. Only if sure death is inbound will the user decide to snap out of his lust. -10% wisdom when you are in lust.

**(-1) Greedy: **You like gold and things that glitter in the light. You also like adding to your pile and taking what is rightfully yours. You will get urges to take things if they are of value. Even hearing about a great treasure will cause you to journey towards it to fill your pockets. You will get violent if someone suggests "sharing" the loot.

**(-1) Gluttonous: **You like food. You like it a lot. Your stomach and appetite will never be sated and you will always be looking for your next meal. You will eat food without regard if it is not yours, even if the owner is right in front of you. Food can draw the player in.

**(-1) Wrathful: **You are vengeful and vengeance will overtake all rational thought. You will endanger and sacrifice those close to you if it means getting even with whatever caught your ire. Extremely easy to anger. +10% strength when angry. -10% wisdom when angry.

**(-1) Envious: **You are jealous of other people and what they have and will come across as untrustworthy to others. You may choose to do things that would harm other if you're jealous of them. -20% charisma when you're envious.

**(-1) Prideful: **You are more easy to taunt and will act recklessly if your pride demands it, even falling into traps.

**(-1) Lazy: **-10% to dexterity

**Positive:**

**(+4) Eagle eyes: **Your eyes have improved and now possess the ability to magnify up to 3x and focus on details.

**(+3) Sensitive ears: **You possess superior hearing and can pick up sounds much easier. Whispers can sound like someone is shouting if you focus hard enough. You can pinpoint where someone is based on noise.

**(+3) Sensitive nose: **You possess a sensitive nose and can smell better than normal humans. You can discern between different scents and even tell when someone is lying based on the smells they give off.

**(+1) Quick thinker: **Adds +10% Intelligence

**(+2) Fast reflexes: **Adds +20% dexterity

**(+3) Good looking: **You look good and you know it. Those who like the male form will be more favourable towards you.

**(+1) Flexible: **Adds +10% dexterity

**(+3) Tough: **Adds +3 strength and +10% endurance.

Yeah I think I'll take a hard skip on those disadvantages. "I'll choose none, thank you very much."

**So be it.**

"Wait, can you take a moment to explain the magic system for a minute?" I asked.

**The magic system is as you guessed somewhat loosely based on Dungeons and Dragons in that it uses the Vancian magic system, which mean you're limited on a number of spells per day.**

**The spells you have started out with are what you would call "cantrips" and they can be cast as many times per day as you wish and do not cost a spell slot. The magic system is not the same thing as D&D so don't try to compare the two too much.**

**All other "leveled" spells will take up a spell slot which you choose each day upon waking. After you make your choice, you cannot change it till the next day. You will be allowed ten spell slots. Every ten levels you will be allowed to make one "leveled" spell a permanent spell that you can cast at your disclosure.**

**It is important that you train in a weapon so you can have something to fall back on when cornered and out of powerful spells.**

**For now, take a look at your status:**

Status:

Name: Vergil

Race: Winged Man

Titles: The Traveller

Traits: Thin

Class: Mage

Level: 1

HP: 50

STR: 10

END: 5

DEX: 24 (20+ thin)

INT: 15

WIS: 10

LUC: 11 (Can only be increased by experiencing lucky situations or surviving against the odds)

Everything seem in order, wait what is that title? I imagined it and it seemed to expand.

Titles:

**[The Traveller]**

You are the mysterious stranger that seems to have come from nowhere. You are a traveller that has journeyed farther than any before and people can notice that. Once a day you can "fast travel" to a key location that you have visited. Can only travel to locations that are major like an island and you will appear at the entrance. Time will pass as you fast travel anywhere from a few minutes to hours will pass. Can only be used outside of combat and cannot be used while near a hostile presence. +1 luck.

Well that's fitting. Before I could go on, the system flared to life.

**Normal baseline human adults have an average of 10 points in each stat. You cannot gain stats from training, only from stat points. Every level you will be given 1 stat point to allocate as you wish.**

Well I guess I can skip grinding. At least now I can actually focus on enjoying my life instead of it being another nine-to-five.

Skills granted:

Gamer's body: Level Max

Able to evolve and mutate one's body like a game character. Able to strengthen and use abilities granted from the game system. Sleeping for 8 hours will restore the player to full health and remove all debuffs.

Gamer's mind: Level Max

Your mind is able to process and handle the information granted from the game system and able to handle new concepts like magic and understand it. Your mind is able to grow like as if it were a muscle and become smarter like a game character. Will remain calm in dire situations unless affected by your traits. Example: [Greed] a pile of gold on the ground will cause you to forget the situation and lose your calm and your greed will overtake you.

Magic Manipulation: Level 1

Able to manipulate magic and create spells. Higher levels will grant more spells and lower the cost for all spells.

**Player get ready, for your new life awaits! The system wishes you luck. For now oblivion awaits.**

I could not answer back as I suddenly felt as if my very being was being stretched and twisted. After a moment, darkness greeted me.


End file.
